


Brendon's ill

by Weekesandwentz



Category: Brallon - Fandom
Genre: Brendon Urie - Freeform, Dallon Weekes - Freeform, M/M, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform, Sick Character, brallon, doab tour, gay relationship, ill brendon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weekesandwentz/pseuds/Weekesandwentz
Summary: Brendon Urie is ill after a concert, and it's only a tall bassist who can help him.





	Brendon's ill

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short one shot, it is just a fluffy one where Dallon helps an ill Brendon.

It was the last song, of the last concert, on the Death of a Bachelor tour. As the final few words were being sung of Golden Days, Dallon Weekes was eyeing up the very shaky singer. Before the concert had even started Dallon had over heard Brendon being sick in the toilet, and had asked him then if he was sure he was okay to go ahead with the concert, to which Dallon got a very quick and snappy confirmation. 

The song ended and the crowd went crazy, the screams piercing through Brendon's ears, making him shudder and feel giddy. Usually this would have been a very special and happy moment, even though Brendon was still jumping up and down, but just with a very pained smile. Dallon could see this pain though clear as day. Wrapping things up, Brendon made a short speech thanking the loyal fans and wishing them all safe journeys home, and then the lights came on and the stage left empty. As the hotel was only ten minutes away, everyone piled onto the tour bus and headed there straight away. The minute everyone went their separate ways to their rooms, Dallon followed Brendon into his. Knocking quietly but opening anyway, the tall bassist entered to a very ill looking Brendon lying on his bathroom floor sweating. 

"Bren what's up? I knew you were too sick to play." Dallon quickly reacted.

"No no I am fine, it turned out good. I'm just sweaty and need to re-" Brendon couldn't finish his sentence because a wave of nausea flooded over him and he reached the toilet just in time to heave. Standing in the doorway made Dallon feel helpless, so he slowly walked over to the still puking boy and started rubbing small comforting circles on his back. Noticing the tight black shirt was wet with sweat, Dallon waited until Brendon stopped vomiting, and proceeded to unbutton and peel the shirt off of him. 

"I am just so hot Dal, can I have some water?" 

"Of course, let me get you some water and then I will tell the boys we won't be celebrating tonight." 

"Awww but Dal I still want to go and party, I will be fine in ten minu-" and with that, Brendon was leaning back over the toilet and heaving again. 

Sighing, Dallon grabbed a bottle of complimentary water from the mini fridge and headed back over to the very sick Brendon. 

"Take a few sips of water, you need to stay hydrated at this temperature." Dallon ordered, as he put the back of his hand on Brendon's sticky forehead. 

"It's fine Dallon, I can look after myself tonight. You go have fun with the other's." 

"Are you joking? I would never leave you sick like this, you really aren't well Bren." 

Brendon gave a weak, but meaningful smile to Dallon and took a few sips of water. 

"Hey how about I go run back to my room and get into some comfier clothing, tell the boys we won't be joining, and then stay here tonight? You have two double beds to be fair." 

"If you have genuinely chosen to sit in a room smelling of vomit, over going out to some of the best bars in America, then by all means you are welcome to stay. But what an idiot you are." Brendon answered with a chuckle. 

"Yep an idiot that wouldn't want to do that without his best friend of course." 

Dallon patted him on the back and left the room. He went back to his own room which was three doors down, and changed into some looser jogging bottoms and a plain white tee, and headed to the boys rooms to explain what's happened and that they all go out for drinks without them. 

When Dallon came back, Brendon was no longer leaning over the toilet but was sitting against the bath. His perfect hair was all wet and stuck to his face, and his cheeks were white as a ghost but burning at the same time. He was still in the same tight black skinny trousers which he usually wears, and tight black shoes. So Dallon plonked himself down next to him and gave a wary smile. 

"You are in a bit of a mess, how about a shower?" 

"Yeah good idea" Brendon replied, but as he went to stand up, leaning on Dallon, his legs went to jelly and his head started to spin again. Slouching back to the floor, Brendon sighed in defeat. 

"A bath would be better then?" Dallon suggested, and with a nod in reply, he turned on the taps, and added a coconut shower creme to the running water. Whilst the tub was filling, Dallon took it upon himself to undress the weak boy. Once taking his shoes and socks off, Dallon moved to Brendon's belt but stopped. Brendon gave a reassuring but embarrassed nod to Dallon, and he carried on, peeling the skin tight trousers off. When it got to boxers Brendon was too exhausted to even be embarrassed. Dallon noticed how chilled he was and took this as a sign it was okay, and that this was just one dude helping his friend in a needy situation. Once Brendon was fully undressed, Dallon stood up and turned the taps off. It was a very cool bath and had lots of bubbles for Brendon to soak in. Dallon reached down and hooked one arm under Brendon's knees and another at the top of his back. Carefully lifting Brendon into the tub, he let out a long sigh as the cool water covered every part of his clammy skin. Dallon feeling happy the boy felt less uncomfortable, went over to the sink and ran a face flannel under the cold tap. Rinsing it off, he pressed it on Brendon's forehead, making another sigh leave the boy, and his shoulders relaxing into the water more. 

"Starting to feel a bit better Bren?" 

"So much better thank you." 

"Good because it wasn't nice seeing you squint in so much pain down there." 

Brendon opened his eyes and looked up at the boy towering over him. Dallon was currently wiping Brendon's face clean of any sick or sweat, and such a gross thing made Brendon feel so much more. How did this boy care so much? 

"I am really really grateful for you helping me tonight Dal. It just shows what a great friend you are and I am lucky to have you bud." 

In response Dallon just smiled widely and put his lips to the boys cooled down temple. 

"As long as you are fine, I am too Bren, always here for you even if it means cleaning the sick off of your chin." And with a chuckle, Dallon stood and went into the bedroom. Returning after a couple of minutes, Dallon came back with some red silk pyjamas, his toothbrush, and a comb. 

"Wow you sure do pack a lot of stuff, I searched ages for the toothbrush." Dallon announced from the doorway. Laughing, Brendon sat himself all the way up in the tub and went to stand up and get out, when he felt two very firm large hands grab either side of his arms. The strength Dallon had amazed Brendon, but then remembering the size of the guy it came as less of a surprise. Easing Brendon out of the tub, Dallon grabbed the fluffy clean towel and wrapped it around Brendon's sweetly smelling body. 

Holding the boy steady from behind, Brendon brushed his teeth twice, and put on some clean underwear. Dallon helped him into his silk trousers and top, which were the thinnest he could find, and grabbed the comb. Dallon sat Brendon on the toilet seat, and started combing his thick black locks, the two catching eyes every now and again. Once Dallon was finished with the comb, he wrapped a supportive arm around Brendon and they both headed into the air conned bedroom. Dallon peeled back all the layers of sheets, leaving just one, and plumped a couple of pillows. 

"Fit for a king some could say." Dallon smiled, making Brendon blush. 

"I've never received such care and attention before Dal, so thanks."

Dallon just laughed the compliment off, and nudged the boy to lay down, covering him with the one blanket. The yellow light in the room was making Brendon squint, and Dallon noticed so turned it off in an instant, and turned on the small lamp on the bedside table instead. 

"If you need me in the night just give me a shout, I am a light sleeper anyway." 

"No I am sure I am fine now. You've helped me a lot Dallon thank you." 

"No problem, I hope you are feeling better." Dallon leaned down to kiss the boy on the forehead however Brendon lifted his head up enough to join lips. The kiss was short but warm, and spread warmth all through Brendon's body. Dallon pulled away with a very mischievous but shy smile on his face. 

"Sleeping alone is for losers, why don't you sleep beside me tonight?" Brendon suggested, chuckling at the lame excuse.

"I don't feel like being a loser tonight, so I think that would be best." He chuckled back. So Dallon walked around to the other side of the bed and climbed in, lying down on his side facing Brendon. 

"Thank you again for being my saviour tonight. I don't know what I would have done without you to be honest." 

"It's cool trust me. I weren't having you miss out on a night out alone, especially in this state. Glad I could help."

They both exchanged wide smiles, and Brendon leaned in and buried his face against Dallon's neck and chest. Breathing in his homely scent.

"Goodnight Bren." Dallon whispered into the dim cosy hotel room. And without getting a response, Dallon listened to the sleeping boys shallow calm breathing, and planted a kiss on his newly combed hair. "Sweet dreams my love."


End file.
